Increasingly, the Internet is becoming a forum for conducting business activities, such as online banking and stock trading. Various security protocols may be used to ensure that the business applications associated with the business activities are reliable and secure. Although some security protocols may provide a measure of reliability and security, at least some of the protocols may not provide adequate certification.